1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to the reshaping of hollow ductile objects, and in particular, to restoring crushed siphon tubes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Siphon tubes, constructed of aluminum, are used extensively for irrigation purposes throughout the west, and to a lesser extent throughout the nation. Such tubes are also used in many foreign countries. The tubes, ordinarily constructed of ductile material, are frequently bent, dented or crushed in their daily use, often being damaged while being thrown to the ground, thrown into trucks, or being run over by vehicles. At present, there are no known devices for the practical restoration of such tubes. The tubes are therefore discarded at great cost to the farmer and, eventually, to the consumer.
Related prior art includes apparatus for straightening cans, of which the patent to J. J. Kirkby, U.S. Pat. No. 1,229,292 and the apparatus of Taylor, U.S. Pat. No. 2,254,250, is typical. C. E. Maier discloses method and apparatus for the explosive reshaping of hollow ductile objects. Such apparatus, is large and fixed in place, and generally requires molds for reforming the cans, and are not adaptable to varying sizes of tubes or cans, and are dangerous to use without appropriate shielding.